


The Masquerade

by Jessycus



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anyways, Canon Compliant, Choking, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Kissing, LIKE NEXT CHAPTER, Neck Kissing, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sleep Groping, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, not actually sleeping but fake sleeping, we will get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessycus/pseuds/Jessycus
Summary: Lucio is dedicating the Masquerade in your honor for rescuing him.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114
Collections: The Arcana Stories





	1. Two of Cups

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS CHAPTER IS SFW BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS SUPER NSFW!!! i hope you all enjoy this one! i know im not a very creative writer so i can't add lots but i hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!

“The Masquerade is finally in place!” Lucio beamed and said excitedly. “It’s all thanks to you, Y/N, for bringing me back! This party will be dedicated to you!”

You glance at Lucio, your emotions betraying you and displaying your small half-grin. You’re blushing now, turning as red as a rose. “Lucio, you really didn’t have to do thi-“

Lucio cuts you off before you could finish your humble sentence. “Oh please, of _course_ I had to do this. You discovered me, and you went through literal hell to bring me back! Plus, you’re just so cute. I’d be doing a disservice to Vesuvia by _not_ honoring you.”

You stare at the leaves on the trees of the gardens. The sunset could only faintly be seen beyond the thicket of trees, but it was still visible, and for that you smiled. It was beautiful, standing in the palace gardens, watching the sunset, standing there with the man that you had more than a crush on; it was peaceful, like it was only you two in the world, like it was back when you were trying to get Lucio’s body back.

A small breeze passed through the shrubbery as Lucio watched you, staring at the sky. “It’s gorgeous, isn’t it? I used to come out here all the time, and sit by the edge of the fountain, staring at the sunset or the stars. It would always clear my head and give me perspective. But right now, I’m staring at the only thing giving me perspective right now.”

You look back at him and notice he’s watching you, and your blushing resumes.

“C’mon, let’s go get you ready for the Masquerade,” he says as he grabs your hand and tugs you toward him, but not before stealing a kiss from your soft lips. “It’s just as beautiful as you,” he whispers in your ear.

\--

“Your dress is SO cute!” Portia practically squeals out of delight! “It suits you so well and it’s your perfect color and AHHHH!”

You look at yourself in the mirror, sizing up how wearing such a silly thing feels. It drapes across your skin ever so elegantly, fitting in all the right places. You can’t help but think how Lucio will react when he sees you. The thought of him seeing you in such a beautiful gown makes your body flush with warmth. “It’s perfect,” you say, looking back at Portia.

“AND the Masquerade is dedicated to you! You’re going to be the center of attention tonight and this dress is perfect for that! I know you usually don’t like wearing such feminine clothing but tonight _must_ be the exception to the rule!” She claps her hands together. “Now let’s get your hair and makeup done.”

Sometime later, after tugging and twisting, and patting and puffing, your hair and makeup is finally done. Portia leaves you alone, but not without another squeal of excitement. You walk to the balcony, and stare outside at the stars, and hear the faint hum of soft music playing downstairs beneath you. _Lucio was right_ , you think, _the stars really **do** clear my mind. I hope he comes up to escort me soon, or do I walk down by myself? I’ve never done anything like this before, it’s all so new to me._ A faint breeze chills you slightly, but the air still remains cool and comfortable. _What are my expectations for tonight? Am I to dance, sing, perform some sort of magic trick? Can I just eat and leave and go lie down after?_

Your thoughts get cut off as someone knocks on your door. You were hoping it was the Count, but it was just Portia telling you that they’re expecting you downstairs. You hear her footsteps fade away and decide it’s time to begin your descent.

You open the door and walk out of your bed chamber. Your footsteps echo through the halls as you walk silently and alone down to the party. Your dress is flowing as you walk, and you can’t wait until the beautiful lights hit your dress at just the right angles and sparkle. It’ll be the first time in your life when you feel like a princess. _But… being a magician isn’t half bad either._ You silently chuckle, _no, it isn’t that bad._

You reach the big doors separating you from everyone else at the party, and hear soft music playing before you push them open. The rumble loudly and you peer inside. The dancing and drinking momentarily stops as everyone looks to see who’s entering. They stop and clap while you walk to the front of the room, where Lucio meets you. The guests resume their chattering, dancing, and drinking, and you sigh of relief.

“You look amazing, Y/N. Absolutely astonishingly beautiful. Here, have a drink,” Lucio gestures at the table of glistening liquid and you pick up a glass full. “Please, enjoy yourself, we’re all here for you tonight.”

He takes your hand, and leads you to the front of the room, on top of a stage. “I’d like to dedicate this night and this party to a person very near and dear to my heart – the woman who brought me back and saved me, and showed me there was still something to live for, Y/N!” Everyone stopped to look at you and clapped and cheered, and many looked grateful to have their Count back – all because of you.

\--

The warm lights bounce off the diamonds on your dress. You dance the night away with Asra, Julian, Lucio, even Nadia. They’re wonderful dance partners and they make you feel like you actually know what you’re doing – even though you don’t. Dancing is not exactly your forte, but you know enough to make it work.

The live band is making literal music to your ears, and its sound drips and flows like water. It makes dancing ever so easy, like you’re the one flowing in the water. You make eye contact with Lucio from across the room while you’re dancing with Asra, and you lock eyes for more than a few seconds. Your heart begins to pound, your cheeks start flushing, and your body warms at just the sight of him.

He makes his way over to you, swaying with confidence and a hint of arrogance. You can’t help but feel like he is a lion stalking his prey – you. It makes your heart beat a thousand miles a minute, and makes time slow down. Finally, he reaches you and asks for your hand to dance. Naturally, you oblige, and you two instantly sync up in a way you thought was not possible.

Holding his hands while you two dance makes your body flush, and you look up at him to see a cocky grin. He knows exactly what he’s doing to you. He knows how he makes you feel. He knows. That’s the part that gets you, the fact that he knows exactly what makes your world go round.

You two continue your cavort, ever so elegantly and without a word. You wish this moment would last forever, an eternity dancing to beautiful music, while wearing a gorgeous gown. Looking into the Count’s eyes, you see a history of pain and it hurts you to see it. You wish you could make his pain go away, but you know you can’t. Continuing to look, you see some of the happiest moments of his life – and some of them were with you. Your heart can’t help but skip a beat. You wish he could see into your eyes, like you are with his, to see the beautiful moments with him that you cherish.

The music picks up and plays a much more lively beat, one that you can really _shake_ it to. Lucio twirls you around, like you’re a beautiful princess making her way in the ballroom. You two laugh and dance, moving so energetically that there could be a charge between you two. Lucio leans in to kiss you, moving the air between you so much that it sucks the air out of your lungs when your lips finally meet.

Time slowed down around you two, as you both look up at each other and smile. Lucio takes your hand and mumbles something about ‘being hungry’ and leads you to the table where all your friends are sitting at. You all feast the night away and drink so much that you can’t even see in front of you.


	2. The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get jealous of Lucio flirting with other girls, but he shows you that it meant nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so this chapter has a lot of smut and a lot of rough stuff! Please check the tags if you are okay with it!
> 
> I hope the smut is well-written enough for you guys! I'm not a creative writing major so i can't make it so eloquent, but i tried to get the fun stuff in there! Thank you for liking this and hopefully there will be more chapters! <3333

The party was dying down. People were drunk and had to get home; they had work the next day. You, obviously, did not have a job here so getting drunk wasn’t something you were really worried out. In fact, that warm fuzzy feeling from drinking is something you loved. The way it could heat up your body and make you feel all loose and relaxed – it was a perfect way of celebrating your success.

You could tell Lucio wasn’t as drunk as you, but he was still quite tipsy. He was actually tipsy enough to hit on a bunch of other girls. That boiled your already warm blood. So to avoid having to deal with seeing that image in your head, you drank a few more glasses of champagne. It wasn’t a big deal, a couple more couldn’t hurt. It was actually funny seeing him drunkenly hit on girls, or was that drunk you talking? Was it actually funny for real or because you were drunk? Who cares.

You walked up to Lucio while he was in the middle of talking up a girl, and grabbed his hand. There was no way you were going to let this go on any further.

“Why did you do that? I was having a great conversation with her back there!!” He was genuinely surprised that you grabbed him like that.

Now you had two options. You could assert yourself and tell him you were jealous (hmmm) or pretend to be so drunk you needed help. You knew you couldn’t form words very well, or even walk on your own for very far, so option two looked like the best this time.

“Please…. Help me…. to my room.” You looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and shifted your balance and almost fell over for good effect. You didn’t want him to feel bad for you, but instead wanted Lucio to feel like he was rescuing _you_.

He picked you up bridal style and started on his journey to taking you back to your room.

\--

He laid you on your bed, and you immediately closed your eyes. Your eyelids just felt so heavy that you needed to rest your eyes just for a moment. It looked like you were asleep from Lucio’s perspective, and you weren’t sure if that was a good thing. Was he going to watch you sleep? Was he going to make sure you’re okay? _Aw, what if he’s making sure I don’t puke on myself and die?!? That’s so sweet._

Lucio didn’t leave, but instead closed the door. He really was watching you sleep! He walked forward towards your bed and laid down next to you. He was playing with your hair and it _tickled_ but also felt very relaxing. He kissed your forehead, then your nose, then your lips that tasted like bubbly champagne.

He then did something that actually surprised _you._ He reached for your breasts and played with one. You couldn’t stay “asleep” for much longer and sat up.

“Lucio!! What are you doing?!?!”

“I was just showing you how much I like you.”

You blushed at that. He likes you? Like you like him??!?!

“Then why were you flirting with so many other people earlier?”

“It was to make you jealous, sweetheart. Because jealous sex is far better than normal sex.”

You wouldn’t find out until later that he was right.

He moved forward to meet your lips while moving his hands around your body. He started pulling the straps of your dress down and paused his kissing to take your dress all the way off. He moved to kissing on your neck and leaving little love marks. You knew that they would be visible later on, but frankly you did not care. He continued moving his hands all over your body, and his touch was electrifying. Just having his hands moving along your body made heat pool up between your legs.

Lucio moved down to your chest and started sucking on your nipples. While sucking on one nipple, he was playing with the other with his hand. His gauntlet hand – that is. It was cold, which added a new dimension to the pleasure he was giving you. You wanted him to pinch and pull your nipples with that hand since it felt so good, and like reading your mind, he did just that.

“You’re so beautiful, darling. I can’t wait to ruin you.”

His words sent a shiver down your spine, and you couldn’t help but feel even more excited at the thought of him _ruining_ you.

Lucio trailed kisses down your stomach and rubbed your thighs while doing so. He knew what he was doing, teasing you like this until you couldn’t take it anymore. He kissed all around your body, not leaving a single inch un-kissed.

He reached your sex, and removed your panties before moving his hand to rub around it, but not in the places you craved his touch. Not yet, at least. He wanted you to want it until the very last second. His touch down there felt so warm and soft, and it made you go crazy.

Eventually he moved his fingers to rub your button, and that made you buck your hips like crazy. He would toy with your clit, rubbing faster, then slower, and sometimes in circles. Moans finally escaped your lips and you knew he liked the sounds you were making. They brought pleasure to his ears, like fine music.

Lucio finally moved down to lick your sex. You couldn’t help but moan loudly in surprise. He was licking in all the right places, sometimes sucking too. All you could hear was the wetness of your sex and his saliva making some very lewd sounds. He moved his fingers at your entrance and inserted one of them, all the while licking your clit. This made you go wild and you started bucking your hips in time with him finger fucking you.

“More.. Lucio… more please,” You said in between breathy moans.

Lucio stopped licking momentarily to say “Oh? My little princess wants more from me? I can oblige.”

He inserted another finger and went harder and faster this time while finger fucking you. But this isn’t what you wanted. You wanted him.

“No.. Lucio… I need you.”

He looked up at you and gave you one of the slyest grins of all time. He knew you were craving him but wanted to hear it come from your mouth that you needed him.

He unzipped his pants and took the rest of his clothes off. He rolled you over, so you were on your hands and knees and moved his cock to be at your entrance. He teased you by rubbing his cock against your slick, up and down, fast then slow.

“Please Lucio!! Please just fuck me already!” You mustered enough strength to get all those words out before he filled you up with his cock. He started fucking you rough and fast, slamming into you like this was the last time you two would ever be together.

He started gently spanking you at first, but then graduated to full on slapping your ass in time with him fucking you. This made you moan and clench your walls, which made him moan and go faster, which made you repeat. It was a vicious cycle, you would moan, which would make Lucio moan, which would make you moan again. It was viciously sweet. He kept thrusting into you, never forgetting to leave a mark on your ass each time. You didn’t care if anyone could hear you. In fact, you _hoped_ they could hear and be jealous of _you_.

Lucio flipped you over onto your back so you could see him. Mostly, though, he wanted to see your beautiful face while he ruined you. He thrusted into you and reached towards your chest but stopped at your neck. “Show me if you’ve had enough,” he said before grasping your throat and choking you.

You were so surprised, yet so turned on as he kept fucking you mercilessly. His cock was throbbing inside of you at this point, and you tapped Lucio so he would release your neck.

After a few moments to catch your breath, he put his hand back to your neck and started choking even harder this time. He kept fucking you until he released his hand again and slapped your face gently. He didn’t slap hard enough to leave a mark, but enough for you to understand that he owned you right now. Your body was his and he would do whatever he felt like with it.

He slapped you one more time, and this finally pushed you over the edge. All the buildup and pent up energy that had been accumulating finally released, and this sent Lucio over the edge and came inside of you. The two of you came in unison and marked the first time the two of you had been together before.

Lucio pulled out and cleaned you and himself up before lying in bed next to you and giving you a sweet kiss on your forehead, then your lips.

“Good night, Y/N. I’ll be here when you wake up, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for liking this and hopefully there will be more chapters! <3333


End file.
